


Wanting and Waiting

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry thought that he and Draco were doing more than having sex, but Draco it seems doesn't think so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanting and Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lmeden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmeden/gifts).



> Written for the 2011 exchange fest at the livejournal community hd-holidays.

Harry sneaked a glance at his partner, Draco Malfoy. They were writing up separate reports on their last raid and Harry was anxious to complete them. He adjusted himself as he hardened at the memories and the anticipation. Malfoy never looked up, but he said, "Enough, Potter. Finish that report and only then will you get your reward."

Harry flushed and looked down. It was a good motivator for Harry--he hated writing reports, but he would only get laid if he finished them. That was the rule and he had always followed it. With a bitter sigh, he continued with the paper work and kept his mind from drifting. When the last t was crossed and the last i dotted, he put his quill down and looked up. Malfoy was staring at him, hungry. He grinned. "Done?"

"I have been for ten minutes," Draco replied. "Do you know you like to fidget when you're concentrating?"

Harry shrugged. "Can't help it. I've never liked standing still."

Draco shook his head. "Man of action, are you?"

Harry stood and crossed the room. He leered down at Draco. "Always."

"Mmm, I think I know what kind of action you want," Draco purred. He eyed the bulge in Harry's trousers.

The alarms suddenly went off and Harry swore. "Time to go."

Draco brushed against Harry's crotch as he stood. "Later."

Harry slumped and shook his head. "Bloody paperwork."

"You will love it more when you're Head Auror and you don't have to chase down your employees for the details," Draco said as he left the room.

~~~

"We just had a call that a Muggle family was found in Manchester. They’d been tortured," Shacklebolt said as he addressed them. "They had been reported missing by other family members, but we never heard of it." He passed out the folders to the Aurors who were present. "We have researchers looking through other reports to see if there are any other families we need to find. So far, we need to find two.

"We'll send one team out to the Muggles we have found, one to their home. The rest of you will begin the hunt for those who are missing."

They were all silent, but it was only Milton Peasley, a new recruit, who dared to ask the question. "Sir, is this the work of The Black Circle?"

Kingsley glared at him and then at them all. "We have no links between this and the Black Circle. None. Make no assumptions at all. Find the facts. Is that clear?"

When they all assented, he began sorting them. Harry and Draco were put on the team with two others to investigate the home of the Muggles who had been found. It was a family of five, two parents with a little girl and two boys. Harry and Draco were second to Apparate there and they investigated the upstairs, the children's rooms. There was nothing overturned, but in one room, the one that looked like it belonged to the little girl, they found a small amount of blood. They took a rubbing and put it in a sealed bag.

"Down here!"

They ran down to the kitchen where they found the other Aurors. One was transferring glasses into a bag. "Sleeping Potion."

"A rather large dose," the other added. "I noticed a Compulsion Charm on them."

"So they were dosed?" Draco asked.

"Likely so they wouldn't have a fight on their hands," Harry said. "We have blood, too. It probably belongs to the victims, but we may get lucky."

They finished their search, which turned up nothing else, and took the evidence back to the lab for testing. "Anyone hear from the team investigating the crime scene?" Harry asked them.

"We have them," one of the lab techs said. He looked over his shoulder. "Can't say much, but they look an awful mess. Whoever did this is not right in the head."

Harry and Draco shared a look and left to report in with Kingsley.

~~~

"Back to mine?" Harry offered as they were leaving the Ministry.

"Your bachelor pad? No, thank you," Draco said. "We're going to mine."

They were tearing into each other's clothes as soon as they stumbled out of the lift and crashed into Draco's door. "Mm, been waiting for this."

"Patience, Potter, is a virtue," Draco said. He kissed Harry quickly and unlocked the flat. He pulled Harry in by his robes.

Harry pushed Draco toward the bedroom, shedding his clothes as he went. "Don't want any patience. Want you."

Draco smirked. "How? On my knees? On my back?"

"Riding me," Harry said.

"No blow job? I thought that was what you were after in the office."

Harry shrugged and began to undress Draco. "Blow job, then I can fuck you?"

Draco smirked and turned them so he could push Harry onto the bed. "If you want." He knelt down and looked up at Harry as he licked the tip of Harry's erection. Harry groaned and his head fell back. Draco cheered to himself. _I win_.

~~~

When they reported in for work the next morning, one of the missing families had been found. And some interesting facts had been turned up.

"The children from the first family? All of them were down in the book as attending Hogwarts when they turned eleven," Kingsley told them in the briefing.

"How would they know?" Manning asked.

"They have a spy," Harry said. It was the only answer. "We get reports here in the Ministry when there's a child who performs magic in the Muggle world."

Kingsley was frowning. "Exactly. From here on out, we're silent. We can't risk any more information getting out."

Harry wondered if he were the only one who heard the unspoken part of that. _We don't know if any of you is leaking information._ He shook his head.

"Now, we already have teams looking at the scene where we found the other family and we are investigating if they are Muggleborns as well. Potter, Malfoy, check in with the lab. They have some results I want you to follow up. Manning, Peasy, report to the mortuary. You'll be debriefed there."

~~~

"A suspect?" Harry asked when he was handed the report.

"From the blood you gave us last night," the lab tech said. "Apparently their victims were not as under as they had thought. The girl must not have drunk from the glass or at least not as much as the attackers wanted. When we ran the blood, there was a minute amount of DNA from the young girl. She must have woken up and bit them when they tried to take her."

"Who's the suspect?" Draco asked.

"Lloyd Chambers. Huh, sounds like he should be in Parliament," Harry said.

"Interesting you should say that," the tech said. "His father was once in Parliament. He's Lloyd Chambers, the Second."

"Muggleborn?" Draco asked.

"No, both parents are pureblood," Harry said.

"I've never heard of the Chambers," Draco said. He had studied all the families when he was younger, so he would know whom he could be friends with and whom he couldn't.

"You wouldn't," the tech said. "They were never registered. I did look for them, but there's no record of them anywhere."

"Odd, but not implausible," Draco said. He rolled his eyes at Harry's look. "There's still a fair number of wizards and witches who choose to not mingle with the rest of us. Their children will not show up on the book if they decline the opportunity to attend Hogwarts."

Harry closed the file. "Then how do we know whose blood this is?"

"Muggle data," the tech said. "It seems when Lloyd was a young lad, he was kidnapped to coerce his father into pushing through some legislation. Chambers and his wife provided DNA to help the police and it remained on the database. Since we were dealing with Muggles, we ran it through their system as well."

"And we have the address of the senior Chambers," Harry nodded. "Let's go."

~~~

"We haven't heard from Lloyd in, oh, how long has it been, dear?" Mrs. Chambers turned to her husband.

"Must be three years now," he said. "We last heard from him around Christmas. He sent us a letter, thanking us for the presents, but wrote that he had a new job over on the Continent. He was leaving and didn't know when he would be back."

"Do you have the letter?" Draco asked. "We'd like a copy."

"Of course," Mrs. Chambers said. "Let me go get it."

"Has he got himself into trouble?" Mr. Chambers asked when she left.

Harry and Draco shared a look. "A bit," Harry said. "Only we don't know if it's him."

"Not caught on with the Muggle DNA part, did you?" Mr. Chambers asked. "Backwards lot, all of you Wizarding people."

"And I remind you, dear, that we are part of them," Mrs. Chambers said as she came back in. She handed Draco the copied letter.

"Not for a long time," Mr Chambers said.

"How do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Oh, neither of us has picked up a wand since I was elected," Mr. Chambers said. "Never let Lloyd either. Thought it was better not to be part of it. Muggles are saner."

"Right," Draco said. "Do you have an address for Lloyd? Last place he lived?"

"Salisbury, it was," Mrs Chambers said. "On Windsor Rd, number eight."

"Thank you for your time," Harry said. "We'll keep in contact."

"Don't bother unless it's to return our Lloyd," Mrs Chambers sad. "We do miss him, but we would rather not be mixed up again in Wizarding affairs."

~~~

"So what do you think?" Harry asked as they walked down the streets of Salisbury.

"That he was found by some pureblood supremacists and tricked into working for them?" Draco provided. "I'm not sure. Maybe."

"I was afraid of that," Harry said.

"Why?"

"Because it means we're thinking the same thing and when we do, it's usually right." Harry looked up. "This is it. Ready?"

"Ready."

They knocked on the door--a plain, unassuming colour. It was a terraced house, just the sort a young man might have if he had made the decision to not marry. Harry had been shown similar ones when looking for his own place (he had dismissed them as he wanted the sort of house he could share with a partner). The street was quiet, but several shops were open and busy. It didn't quite fit with a man who had been raised in the loud atmosphere of London. They had been assured by a couple of locals that it was indeed Chambers’ home, but he hadn't been seen for some weeks.

"No answer," Draco said. He cast an _Alohomora_ and the door swung open easily.

Inside, there was no layer of dust on anything; someone had been in recently. "Apparently hasn't left for the Continent yet." Harry said.

"Or he did and then came back," Draco said.

It was clean, mostly, with very few personal affects about. Harry frowned as he neared the outside wall in the sitting room. "Draco."

Draco joined him, leaving aside his study of the few books he’d found, and instead studied the wall. "So, either someone has trained him or he's got some interesting friends."

"Or both," Harry said.

Together they revealed the hidden door and entered the room. A handy charm and the room was fully lit. "Potions."

"I'll ring the office," Harry said.

~~~

"We can't find any other traces at the lab," the tech said at the next day's briefing. "It's definitely his. And he was brewing well beyond a First Year. He knew what he was doing."

"What was he doing brewing potions?" Peasley asked.

"Better question is who taught him and why?" Draco said. "Chambers never went to Hogwarts and his parents never taught him. They gave up magic when the father was elected. We did go back to see if the elder Chambers were lying and they're clean. They really haven't been part of the Wizarding world."

"Was there anything else in the house?" Harry asked. He and Draco had been called away to investigate another call and thus had not been part of the investigating team.

"Correspondence written on parchment, and an owl," Manning said. "And several books in the lab on spells and charms."

"And oddly, a Boggart in the basement," Peasley added with a confused look.

"So we have names?" Draco asked.

"We have teams doing interviews," Manning said. "They should be back within the hour."

"And the other missing family?"

"Not yet," the tech said.

~~~

"You know, it's a little odd," Harry said. "Kingsley said this had nothing to do with the Black Circle."

"And yet we have several teams on this investigation," Draco finished. "I know."

They were finishing up dinner--sandwiches from the canteen--and looking over the case files. The briefing room was empty except for them; two other Aurors were still looking for the missing family and the rest had gone home for the night. "You think he knows something?" Harry asked.

"I think he suspects, yes," Draco said. "After all, Muggle families and Muggle borns being killed horrifically while we have a pureblood supremacy group on the loose?"

Harry nodded. "What do you think of the other suspects the team has suggested?" There were three--Oliver Penny, Nicholas Young, and Roger Ackerby. They were all purebloods and all had at least one family member who had been a Death Eater.

"I doubt they're suspects, Potter," Draco said quietly.

"You think they were part of it," Harry said.

Draco nodded. "It's too clear. I hate when there's clear- cut clues, but no trails." Though they had names and connections, no one knew where to find them.

"I know," Harry agreed. He finished his sandwich. "Want to burn off some of that frustration?"

"You have the best ideas."

~~~

Harry woke the next morning when an owl knocked at the window. He nudged Draco to get it, but Draco only rolled over. Harry sighed and got out of the warm bed to let in the owl. He gave it the sickle it wanted and a treat. He unrolled the parchment and frowned. Then he shook Draco awake. "Lying in," Draco said, waving his hand. "Half an hour."

"Now," Harry hissed.

"No."

Harry was tempted to kiss away the pout and tone, but the Floo roared to life in the grate. Draco sighed and opened one eye. "I hate you."

"Not my fault," Harry said.

"What's wrong with you this morning?" Draco asked as he pulled on a dressing gown and went to answer the Floo.

Harry stared down at the picture featured on the front of the newspaper and the headline accompanying it.

~~~

"Another family of Muggleborns," they were told when they got in to work. The last family had been found, as brutally murdered as the others.

"Two men and their boys," the tech said as he left the file on the table for them to look over. It was clear, however, from his expression that it was stomach- turning.

"No real loss there then," Manning said, elbowing Peasley.

"What's that then?" Harry asked.

"Poufs, glad they're gone," Manning said.

Harry opened his mouth to argue, but Draco shushed him. The subject was dropped. Kingsley joined them shortly. "More good news. We know where they're hiding."

"The Black Circle?" Peasley asked. "I know we can't make assumptions, but it's obvious who's behind this."

Kingsley nodded. "You are right. The lead is only for a few of the members--there’s no doubt more--but it's something. We're only waiting for the other teams to join us and then we're planning the raid."

~~~

 _Three Weeks Later_

Harry nodded, pleased, when the sentence was handed down. This was only the first of the trials, but it was a good start. Their raid had indeed only pulled up four members of the Black Circle, but it was a start. They now had other names and other locations as well as future plans. All four had confessed when questioned individually, and due to the crimes, the trials had been pushed through for quick sentencing. The DMLE had been able to keep it out of the Prophet so the Aurors had a head start on the group. And a headhunt was on for the spies that were leaking information from the Ministry.

All in all, a good ending. There was only one little matter still to resolve.

In the rush of the raid and the questioning and all the paperwork that followed, Harry had not had the opportunity to talk with Draco. Now seemed like a good time. He found his partner in their office, reading over his own reports.

"Draco?"

The other wizard looked up. "Harry?"

Harry closed the door and cast _Muffliato_. "The Prophet reported something odd the other week."

"Ah," Draco said. He straightened in his chair and pointed to another. "There was nothing odd about it. I suppose I should have told you."

"It would have been nice," Harry said. "After all, I'm fucking her fiancé."

"As I am fucking Ms Weasley's," Draco said.

Harry flushed. "Not her fiancé."

"Not if she and the rest of the Wizarding world has its say," Draco said. "And if anyone should know how enamoured of her you are, it would be me, yes?"

Harry clenched his fists. "Just because I love her does not mean that we're destined to get married!"

"And would you marry me if you had the chance?"

Harry paused. "I would."

"But you can't."

Harry fumed. He was aware of the laws, of course he was. Even if he did propose to Draco, they would never be married in the eyes of the Wizarding world. "We could change that."

"I don't want to." Draco's eyes were hard and Harry was stunned. "I don't, Harry. I like Astoria and I do want children."

"Pureblood children?"

"The blood isn't important to me, but to the laws of pureblood inheritance. My children cannot inherit my property and money unless they are pureblood. The same for Astoria's family."

"That's biased."

"That is how it is done, Harry."

"So rather than fight against it, you're going to agree to it all."

"You would do well to do the same," Draco said. "You heard Manning those weeks ago. We are not an acceptable couple, Potter. And those children--the boys would have been ridiculed throughout their school career because their parents were two men."

Harry was silent as he digested this. "So what have we been doing?"

"What men have been doing for centuries," Draco said. "But once I am married, we can't be."

"I think I was beginning to love you."

Draco sighed and stood near Harry and cupped his cheek. "When our children are in Hogwarts and you are sure you do not love your wife any longer, you may contact me."

"What?"

"We will have to remain married to our wives, but should we find ourselves needing a new love match--"

"So that's okay?"

"Yes. I know it's hard, but that’s the way it is."

Harry looked away. "I'm requesting a charge of partner. I refuse to continue this."

Draco sighed. "I thought you might. Be happy, Harry. I do want you to be."

Harry shook his head as he left.

~~~

 _Fifteen Years Later_

Harry studied the letter he had received when Lily left for Hogwarts. It was simple, but heart felt and full of need. Ginny handed him a bottle of beer and leaned against his desk. "It's from him, isn't it?"

Harry looked up at her. They had had many wonderful years together. She was as beautiful to him now as she had been when he had first kissed her at Hogwarts. Their children were beautiful and were exactly what he had wanted. Good kids and who were full of innocence. "Who?"

"Him, the one you've been pining after," she said with a smile. "Draco Malfoy."

"How do you know?" Harry asked.

"I remember your face at his wedding," she said. "And at the many parties you've attended that he's also been invited to. You've been pining for a long time, Harry Potter."

Harry sighed and sat back in the chair. "I do love you."

She nodded. "I know. You've been an amazing husband. And father. I could not have asked for a better companion."

He gave her the letter and she read it. "He loves you, too. I don't think I would have ever seen this happen. You two were at each other’s throats when we were at Hogwarts."

He laughed. "I know. I'm not sure how it happened."

"Those letters over the years might have something to do with it."

"What letters?"

"Oh, don't get defensive. I've always known; you couldn't hide it from me. There were the letters you wrote in secret, but you told me they were for the Ministry, same as the return letters. I could see it in your face what they really were."

He half-smiled in remembrance. It had taken him until Lily was born to contact Draco again and their letters over the years had been very formal. Yet, hidden in each line was a kiss. "You don't mind?"

"How could I? As I said, you have been amazing."

"He wants me now."

"And he can have you now."

"Gin--"

"Hush you." She kissed him. "I knew, the day you asked me out on a date all those years ago what happened. I could read it on your face and I could hear it in your voice on our date. You had been burned. Then, when we were at his wedding, I connected the dots. You wanted to marry him. You wanted to be there, in Astoria's place. But I knew what our world says and what it demands. You had only just found out and that was why you cut yourself off from him. But I'm sure he explained to you that it was just a matter of years until you could be together again. That time is now."

"You are amazing."

"Go. I've had you. Now it's his turn."

"What about you?"

"I'll get by. Don't think you're the only one who has secrets." She winked at him.

~~~

 _Draco,_

 _Lily was overjoyed to finally join her brothers at Hogwarts. She reminds me a bit of Ginny--she, too, complained to her mum when the train took her brothers away, but not when it came for her. Lily has been sorted into Slytherin--if you ever meet her (I do want you to), you will understand. I think you'll like her._

 _I have missed you. I have loved Ginny and been very happy. I...it was difficult to rekindle my relationship with her knowing that she was not the one I wanted. But I cannot thank you enough. I've been happy and my children have been such an amazing gift. I cannot think what my life would be like without them. Thank you._

 _But you did promise me all those years ago that when our children were at Hogwarts, I could have you. May I?_

 _Harry Potter_

 _Harry,_

 _I remember some of the things you got into at Hogwarts, Potter. I am not surprised you have two children in Slytherin. I would have been surprised should there have been no Potters in Slytherin._

 _I am glad that you were happy these years. It was what I wanted for you. I know she was not your first choice--Astoria was not mine--but it has been good._

 _But now, we enter the next phase of our lives. I have been waiting. Of course you may have me._

 _Draco._

~~~

 _Christmas Eve_

"Harry?"

Harry looked away from the tree, framed by the falling snow outside the window. It was a beautiful tree and the decorations suited it nicely. "Draco?"

Draco smiled at him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Happy?"

Harry nodded. "Very." He kissed Draco. "Was Scorpius upset?"

Draco shook his head. "No. In fact, he found it rather exciting that he was spending the holidays with his best friend and his best friend's family. What about your kids?"

"Lily was upset, but a bit of chocolate smoothed that over." Harry smiled, remembering. "James and Albus looked at me like they knew. Albus…I think we'll have some interesting questions when he gets older."

"About Scorpius, I believe." They shared a smile, both suspecting what their sons would get up to. "I hope they will be as happy as we have been." Harry said.

"Or they may fight the system," Draco replied with a sly look.

"Are you suggesting they change everything?" Harry asked. "I don't believe it."

"Well, with that new potion on the market, I'm sure there will be couples lining up for a change in the marriage law."

Harry thought about it. "I rather like this. It was difficult, but the journey was good."

"I'm glad."

"You really did only want me to be happy."

"I did."

Harry nuzzled Draco's neck. "Let's go to bed."

"How about right here? There's no kids to interrupt us."

"Something we have been missing, Mr. Malfoy?"

"I do miss making love in front of the fireplace."

Harry chuckled and began to unbutton his robes. Draco stilled his hands and undid them instead. He pushed it off Harry's shoulders and then started on Harry's shirt. When it, too, was on the ground, Harry took his turn, but kissed each bit of Draco’s skin as it was revealed. They kneeled at the same time, kissing, hips thrusting against each other. Draco was the one who pulled them to the ground and Harry settled above him. He smiled at Draco, hand twisted in the silky hair. "Still gorgeous."

Draco flushed under the attention. "Says the man who somehow still has muscles of a twenty- five year old."

Harry shrugged. "All the better for you, right?"

Draco rolled his eyes and reached for Harry's trousers. They slid off easily and Harry pulled Draco's off. He _Accio_ 'd lube and prepared Draco, kissing the moans that fell from Draco's lips. "Hurry, Potter."

Harry slicked himself and then was pushing in. He closed his eyes, relishing the feel of Draco's body after all these years. Though they had begun to see each other in September, they had held off the sex, enjoying the build- up. Harry had missed the feeling, however. He paused when he was fully inside and opened his eyes. He saw his feelings reflected back at him in Draco's eyes.

Draco cupped his cheek and kissed him softly. "I know."

Harry choked off a laugh and began to fuck Draco in earnest. He tried to go slow, but it had been too long. Too soon, Draco was tightening up and coming over them both. "Fuck." Harry froze when he came and the look on Draco's face was one he knew he would remember forever.

Sticky, they lay on their sides, caressing and kissing. "I love you."

Draco smiled at him, eyes bright still. "And I you."

FIN


End file.
